Instinto
by Generala
Summary: Hay comportamientos que son difíciles de reprimir...
1. Instinto 1era Parte

"**Para que dos se condenen falta una sola mirada."**

**Ana Clavel **(_"Las violetas son flores del deseo"_)

**Instinto**

Otra vez, se despertó sudando y sintiendo como un calor sofocante inundaba su cuerpo. Era la quinta vez en lo que iba de los últimos quinces días y aún no tenía idea de que le estaba pasando.

Como cura para mitigar aquellos súbitos bochornos había optado por mojarse con agua fría para tranquilizarse un poco, era momento de aplicar su remedio, por temporal que fuera.

Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenía en su casa, ahí siempre colocaba una vasija; tomó agua con sus manos y se mojó el ó a ver hacia un lado y ahí como si nada estaba el raro objeto con el que Midna lo ayudaba a transformarse en un lobo.

Recordaba que alguna vez le mencionó que no era muy buena idea quedarse transformado tanto tiempo, entrar a las zonas afectadas por el crepúsculo y volverse un lobo con ayuda de su trifuerza era distinto a transformarse con la magia de la piedra.

La verdad era que la piedra era una manera de controlar la maldición de Zant, lo que le permitía volverse un lobo a voluntad.

"– …Pueden haber ciertos efectos secundarios al usar la piedra…"– dijo una vez la Princesa del ocaso.

Eso si desde que venía usando ese raro objeto notó que como humano algunos de sus sentidos eran más agudos de lo normal. Sobre todo a lo que olfato y oído se refería, podía escuchar cosas a mayor distancia o reconocer de inmediato el aroma de las personas que conocía.

Hacía unos días mientras terminaba sus labores en el rancho pudo escuchar con claridad que Colin venía corriendo desde la villa, se lo mencionó a Fado quien dijo que no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Al principio pensó que fue su imaginación pero unos segundos después ambos divisaron al hijo de Rusl.

–"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"–había preguntado Fado muy impresionado a lo que el contestó que no tenía idea, que simplemente había escuchado pisadas eso era todo. Solo faltaba que empezara a entender a los animales al estar como hyliano.

¿Hasta donde podía llegar a afectarle este tipo de cosas?

Hasta el momento no había pasado nada serio.

Levantó la piedra y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, observando todas las marcas de la misma como si estas pudieran darle una respuesta.

–Tal vez si la he usado demasiado…– se dijo a sí mismo

¿Cuántas veces había usado aquel objeto últimamente?

Al recordar se dio cuenta que en la semana lo había echo más de diez veces.

Se reclinó en la silla y volteó a ver el techo, todavía sentía calor y para colmo estaban a mitad del verano lo que empeoraba su situación.

Se incorporó de nuevo dirigiéndose a continuación a alas escaleras, bajó por ellas, tomó sus pantalones, se puso sus sandalias y salió de su casa.

Al salir de ella, de inmediato sintió el clima fresco del bosque.

Bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse a la pequeña caída de agua que estaba cerca de donde vivía; no iría en Epona porque la había dejado en los establos del rancho. Creía que era más seguro que se quedara ahí.

Al llegar a la fuente de Ordona, se quedó un rato observando los reflejos de las luces nocturnas en el agua, que no eran más que la de la luna y las luciérnagas que había en esa época del año. Lo cual hacía que el santuario luciera aún más misterioso y bello.

Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa, solo se metió a la parte más profunda que encontró y se hundió hasta quedar completamente mojado quedándose debajo de la superficie del agua por unos segundos para después salir a tomar aire de nuevo.

–"Que bien se siente!"– pensó al sentir como su piel se erizaba al sentir la tenue briza del lugar.

Emprendió el regreso de inmediato, solo quería refrescarse no quedarse ahí hasta que amaneciera, además, al parecer su cuerpo ya comenzaba a decirle que se fuera a descansar otra vez por medio de un bostezo.

Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello para quitárselo de los ojos y salió del lugar escurriendo, no le molestaba al contrario, la sensación del agua corriendo por todo su ser era bienvenida.

Volvió a bostezar.

–Mejor me voy a dormir– Empezó a dirigirse de regreso a su casa cuando de repente escuchó varias pisadas y un aroma que ya era bastante conocido para él junto con otro que no identificaba muy bien –.Lobos– susurró.

Se quedó quieto, esperando a que la jauría apareciera de tras suyo.

De repente varios ojos brillantes estaban observándolo detenidamente. Ninguna de las bestias se atrevía a acercársele pero también sabía que si les provocaba éstos no dudarían en atacarlo. No querían hacerle daño pero era obvio que no confiaban en él; ser uno de ellos hacía que los entendiera mejor que a ningún otro animal.

A primera instancia no se dio cuenta de donde provenía el otro aroma que los mismos animales despedían, si no hasta que sopló el viento.

–Sangre… – susurró

Volteó a ver hacia delante de él y se dio cuenta de que ahí había un rastro dejado por algún siervo o tal vez una liebre. No debía estar en muy buenas condiciones, y tampoco era buena idea estar entre ellos y su presa, era mejor moverse de su camino.

Se dirigió hacia un árbol y se quedó al lado de este hasta que todos los canes pasaron frente a él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Si su memoria no le fallaba hacia un mes que la época de celo de algunos animales había dado inicio y por su puesto que también la de los lobos.

Se quedó pensando ¿Y si era por eso que sentía tanto calor y ansiedad por las noches?

Empezó a reírse de lo que acababa de pensar, era ridículo. Es decir no había llegado hasta esas consecuencias ¿No?

Bueno tal vez cabía la posibilidad que también estuviera en… bueno en ¿Celo?

Había leído alguna vez, que en algunas especies de animales los machos también entraban en calor. No tal cual era cierto pero... seguían el ciclo de sus hembras.

–¡Ya deja de pensar estupideces!– se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba de topes con la mano, como si quisiera sacarse lo que parecía ser una absurda idea.

Optó por dirigirse de nuevo a su casa y antes de volverse a dormir le dio un vistazo más a la piedra y, mientras se quitaba las ropas mojadas, pensaba que tal vez podría consultar a La Princesa del reino. Después de todo era versada en magia.

Pero eso lo haría mañana, ahora solo quería volver a dormir.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, escuchó el siempre puntual grito de Fado quien lo venía a despertar para empezar sus labores en el rancho, alimentar a las cabras, ordeñar vacas, revisar las cosechas y todo aquello que implicaba trabajar en el campo.

Si quería ir al castillo debía levantarse ya. Por supuesto antes de todo debía de vestirse, pensó que el dormir desnudo lo haría descansar mejor. Bueno la verdad la anterior noche ya no se quiso ponerse nada por flojera.

–Mejor me visto… –Se desperezó y se levanto a buscar ropa que ponerse, la más ligera y cómoda que pudiera encontrar para el tiempo que estuviera en el rancho. Daba gracias a que la ropa en Ordona no constaba de tantas prendas, era un gran alivio para él, o en dado caso moriría por sofocación.

Al salir de su casa se encontró con Fado que lo esperaba como siempre.

–Vaya, esta vez no te tomó tanto tiempo despertarte.

-No esta vez no, espero terminar mis labores antes.

-¿Irás al castillo Hyrule de nuevo?

-Si…necesito consultar asuntos importantes con La Princesa.

-¿En serio y de que se trata?

-Eh bueno…

-¡Link, Fado buen día!

Se salvó de darle explicaciones a su compañero de trabajo, gracias a que Ilia apareció en ese preciso momento.

–Buen día– le contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Link de repente olfateó un olor raro proveniente de la chica, no era algo parecido a ningún perfume, era una esencia desconocida, sin embargo, no era desagradable, más bien era atrayente.

¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan impetuoso? Como si quisiera coquetearle y saltarle encima para hacer todo tipo de cosas que no se atrevía a nombrar ni siquiera en su mente.

Ahí fue cuando se asustó, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo Ilia dejó de interesarle de una forma romántica. Pero esto no era nada de esa clase, era algo más físico, una simple necesidad imperiosa de dormir con ella.

–"Estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor"– pensó

Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

–¿Link estas bien?

–¿Qué? A si estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

–¿No dormiste bien?- le preguntó Fado muy extrañado por el raro comportamiento del joven.

–Bueno me desperté en la madrugada, tal vez fue por eso, no estoy seguro.

–Entonces vamos a desayunar de una vez – se acercó a Link intentando tomarlo del brazo pero este se adelantó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tenía la sensación de que si lo tocaba se pondría aún peor.

-¡Claro vamos, vamos!

¿Que, en el nombre de Din, le estaba pasando?

–"Tranquilo, desayuna, termina tus tareas y te largas hacia el castillo"–se repetía una y otra vez así mismo

Fado e Ilia se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por el extraño comportamiento de Link. Así que sin mas simplemente lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la mesa de la villa, donde de vez en cuando todos comían juntos, se sintió un poco atemorizado cuando Beth corrió a saludarlo.

–¡Link, buen día!– solo que esta vez se dio cuenta de que con la niña ya no sintió ese nerviosismo anterior.

–"Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación"– quiso pensar.

Pero cuando se acercó a la mesa del desayuno las cosas se pusieron peor, había dos mujeres más ¿Ashei y Telma? ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí?

–¡Link mírate como estas de crecido, muchacho!– escuchó que le gritaron desde el otro lado.

–Auru, Shad ¡¿Cuando llegaron?!– exclamó sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

–Llegamos hace unas horas– le contesto el pelirrojo de los anteojos.

Con la llegada de sus viejos amigos, aprovechó para no tener que sentarse con las demás mujeres y no pensar en lo que pasaría al acercárseles. Pero claro, lo inminente llegó y su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, algo no estaba bien.

El calor se incrementaba aún más y pronto su mente sucumbió ante ello.

Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió y cayó al suelo. Sus amigos corrieron a ayudarle y lo único que pudo decir fue "piedra... la princesa... necesito" y después todo fue oscuridad.

–¡Link!

Cerca del atardecer, despertó alarmado por el aullido lejano de una jauría de lobos, pero sobre todo por el tacto de una suave mano rozándole la frente.

–Veo que ya despertó Joven Link – dijo una voz conocida para él

Sentada al lado de su cama estaba la princesa regente del reino.

–¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es qué...? "¿Soy yo o de repente hace mucho calor aquí?"– pensó al sentirse tan cerca de La Princesa y por el tacto de sus manos, aunado al aroma entremezclado de duraznos y de esa esencia que antes había apreciado en las otras mujeres.

–Auru y Telma me avisaron que te habías puesto mal, y que me mencionaste junto con algo acerca de una piedra– ante los ojos sorprendidos de Link, Zelda alzó la extraña roca– que he de suponer es ésta.

Link solo asintió. Por alguna razón se sentía indefenso ante ella, entre otros sentimientos y sensaciones que se agolpaban en su mente.

Al notar una ligera brisa fría en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnudo. Tal vez era por eso que se sentía desprotegido.

–No debieron pedirle que viniera no fue grave y…

–En primera vine porque quise y en segunda, como te he dicho anteriormente, deja de hablarme de usted me haces sentir muy vieja…– le dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que colocaba una pequeña toalla mojada sobre la cabeza.

La proximidad del cuerpo de la bella gobernante con el suyo, el saber que con solo estirar un brazo podía atraerle hacia si, lo ponían todavía más nervioso.

–E...Entonces no tienes porque decirme "joven link" a mí me hace sentir como un niño "Llámame como mejor te plazca alteza"– ¿De donde diablos había venido ese pensamiento? Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, se había atrevido siquiera a pensar así de ella… Bueno tal vez un par de veces, en realidad muchas veces, pero nunca en su presencia. Siempre era en privado, muy en privado, en donde nadie pudiera escucharlo o verlo.

–Creo que ya estás mejor– Le tocó de nuevo la frente–,vendré mañana para ver como sigues, veré que averiguo de la roca.

Después se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se llevó la piedra con ella, sin antes sonreírle una vez más al apenado y acalorado muchacho.

En el momento en que ella se fue, Link por fin se relajó y cerró los ojos; no iba a dormir bien esa noche, no mientras el aroma de ella siguiera flotando a su alrededor y siguiera recordando el tacto de sus manos.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que volviera a despertarse sediento, dándose cuenta que fuera estaba lloviendo.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua, cuando comenzó a escuchar pisadas húmedas en la entrada. Por un momento se alertó pero antes de que saliera a ver que pasaba la puerta se abrió de repente, y ante sus ojos estaba una mujer parada en el dintel de la puerta, completamente mojada.

–Pri… ¡Princesa!– tartamudeó, sorprendido y confundido.

Zelda entró y cerró la puerta de tras de si, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Link no pudo evitar observar como la tela mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, revelando su silueta. No dijo palabra alguna y solo avanzó hasta donde él estaba parado, inmóvil, sin palabras.

–Ya te dije que no me llames así– le reclamó antes de besarlo sorprendiendo aun más a Link, quien no sabía si responder o quedarse quieto… estuvo a punto de corresponder aquel posesivo beso solo por instinto, pero su mente lo hizo reaccionar.

–No…es correcto – Como pudo alejó a Zelda de su cuerpo, y él mismo lo más que pudo de ella, porque la verdad quería rodearla por la cintura y hacer algo más que sólo besarla.

–¿Por qué no?, ¿no es por esto que te desmayaste hoy, la causa de esa extraña fiebre?– No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Los ojos de aquella mujer reflejaban una lujuria que nunca creyó llegar a ver en ella.

–Si… bueno no, es que yo– De repente se le acabó el camino para poder evitar a Zelda, había topado con pared– "estúpida pared"

Ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba tan cerca de él que acercó su cálido aliento al oído de Link y en susurro le dijo:

–No quiero que otra mujer manipule tus sentidos, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

–"Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…"- se repetía así mismo, deseando no sentir como pasaba sus manos sobre sus brazos hasta su espalda, de sus labios húmedos en su cuello.

Apretó los dientes y cerró en puño sus manos al sentir el roce frío y suave de unos dedos queriendo ir debajo de su pantalón.

El autocontrol de sus impulsos más básicos desaparecían con cada caricia, le hacían olvidar que era la suprema gobernante de Hyrule, que ese aroma tan particular que venía de ella no era el de una mujer cualquiera, sino de ella, de Zelda. Lo estaba desquiciando y no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de terminara cediendo a sus impulsos.

¿Por qué su aroma era diferente al de las otras mujeres, porqué le gustaba tanto?

Mientras se preguntaba eso, sintió como los labios de la princesa trazaban un camino desde su oído hasta sus labios…

–Ríndete– le dijo; rozando los labios de Link al decirlo, haciendo que casi se desmayara. Sin embargo en vez de eso, la besó tan fuerte que le dolía la boca, la tomó de las caderas y la cargó hasta la mesa donde solía comer

Aceptó su derrota.

El sonido de los platos rompiéndose se escuchó por toda la cabaña, que poco importó; en ese momento lo único importante eran las caricias, los besos, mientras intentaban arrancarse la ropa, desesperados por sentir el último placer.

Link se deleitaba sintiendo de esa suave y pálida piel contra la suya, de las piernas de Zelda alrededor de su cintura, de sus manos que le revolvían el cabello, que le acariciaban el cuello, de ese cosquilleo que sentía por su abdomen cuando ella mordisqueaba sus orejas, de los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando besaba su cuello, cuando estrujaba sus senos. Era tan placentero tocarla y sentir como se estremecía, oírla llamarlo.

El corazón parecía querer estallar, mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda al sentir como las manos de la princesa se dirigían a tocarlo entre sus piernas. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que sentía que al querer moverse...

–¡Ay! – Se cayó de la cama, pues para su muy mala suerte solo estaba soñando. Se incorporó confundido y ofuscado.

Ese sueño había sido tan real, demasiado.

Todavía la sentía debajo de él, todavía sentía el calor del cuerpo de Zelda, su aroma, sus manos...

–"¡Basta! Si sigo pensando en eso voy a terminar teniendo el mismo sueño!"–Se levantó y volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama completamente avergonzado de si mismo.

Miró a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba lloviendo. El olor a madera y tierra húmeda, le llegaban desde afuera.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, esperando algún otro ruido… ¿Pasos tal vez?

-¡Como si fuera posible!

Después de gritar aquello, se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sábanas e intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Aunque en toda la noche el aroma a mujer entremezclado con duraznos y la de un cuerpo liviano sobre él lo asaltó todo el tiempo en sus sueños. Era como una placentera maldición.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes de que Fado llegara a llamarlo, desayunó solo para evitar tener que estar cerca de tantas mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo de Zelda.

En primera porque sabía que se sonrojaría al verla, recordando cada imagen y sensación de sus sueños,y segundo porque tenía miedo de hacer algo indebido ó en su defecto pensar en voz alta como estuvo a punto de hacerlo el día que ella cuidó de él.

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el rancho, cuando al llegar a la villa se fijó que había más gente de lo normal.

-¿Cómo se enteraron...? - Exclamó al ver a una considerable cantidad de gente cerca de la casa del alcalde Bo

Era de imaginarse que todos querían ver a la monarca de Hyrule y no se podría mantener el secreto de su salida.

No todos los días veías a una futura reina en una pequeña villa; al parecer se encontraba acorralada en las escaleras mientras hablaba con las personas ahí congregadas.

Era ayudada por el alcalde de Ordon, que después hizo señas de que lo siguieran a otra parte de la villa.

Fue un alivio para él puesto que dentro de la multitud había varias mujeres y teniendo en cuenta lo que le causaba estar cerca de ellas.

Esperó a que toda la gente se alejara y volvió a encaminarse hacia su trabajo, pero al parecer la princesa no se fue detrás de aquellas personas pues cuando Link iba pasando enfrente de la casa del alcalde Bo escuchó su nombre:

–Link buen día.

–¡Princesa! – dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Zelda.

–Ya te dije que no me llames así.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda al recordar esa frase en su sueño.

–Perdón, Zelda buen día– dijo sonriéndole nervioso a la princesa.

–Parece que ya estas mejor– comentó, caminando hacia él.

–Si gracias "no te acerques tanto por favor" –pensó–.Parece que se enteraron de tu llegada.

–Si así parece, alguien debió de haber dicho algo y ahora todos saben que estoy aquí. En fin, me retiro, te veré más tarde y te diré lo que averigüé acerca de la roca– se despidió del joven con una reverencia y sin mas se alejó.

Cuando Link la perdió de vista, dio un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Cuánto va a durar esto?– se preguntó mirando sus manos que estaban comenzando a sudar con el simple hecho estar junto a ella.

* * *

Estuvo casi toda la mañana en el establo limpiando los corrales. De vez en cuando salía a ver que ninguna cabra se escapara del rebaño y cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Al acabar fue por Epona para cepillarle cuando vio que la gran multitud de antes venía hacia donde se encontraba.

Montó en ella tan rápido como pudo y galopó hacia el establo.

Tomó el cepillo e hizo la pantomima de cepillar a la yegua, mientras veía como el alcalde decía quien sabe que cosas del rancho de una forma muy orgullosa, porque veía como se paraba orgulloso acentuando más su redonda barriga.

–Que no empiece con lo de un recorrido porque si no mejor me escondo detrás de alguna cabra…" Claro que si me desmayo otra vez Zelda cuidaría de mi otra vez, tal vez podría... "–se dio un golpe con el cepillo que tenía en la mano por haberse atrevido a tener tan vergonzoso pensamiento.

Volvió a observar que es lo que hacían, y para su suerte no dieron señas de dar un paseo. Aunque dos personas de la multitud se rezagaron, notando que eran la Princesa y un joven desconocido.

–¿Porque se quedan atrás?– dijo refiriéndose a Zelda y al muchacho con el que platicaba amenamente– ¿Y ése quien es?

No es que estuviera celoso, era simple curiosidad ¿Por qué razón iba a sentir celos? No era su pareja, no eran nada de esa índole.

Él y la Princesa compartían una bella amistad.

-"¿De que estarán hablando? Zelda parece muy contenta "- sin darse cuenta empezó a empuñar sus manos –"¿Cómo se atreve a tomarle la mano? Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a tocarla"

Sin siquiera pensarlo, arrojó el cepillo con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a caminar hacia los jóvenes que hablaban despreocupadamente, con la firme intención de ¿Morder?

Si así es: morder.

Porque eso fue lo que hizo, simplemente se lanzó encima del hombre y lo mordió en el brazo.

No podía dejar que un extraño como ese estuviera junto a Zelda, sobre todo si se atrevía a tocarla. Nadie podía ponerle las manos encima ¡Nadie!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba agitado. Seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo había soñado despierto pero como tuvo ganas de hacer lo que imaginó ¿Por qué?

Algo dentro él le decía que tenía que proteger lo que estaba dentro de su territorio. Sobre todo si se trataba de su... ¿Compañera?

–Esto se está saliendo de control, si sigo así no sé que es lo que pueda hacer– Dejó el objeto con que estaba acicalando a su yegua y la guió de nuevo dentro de los establos. Era mejor ignorar que Zelda estaba con otro muchacho, hablando quien sabe que.

–Como si me importara– se dijo así mismo con cierta molestia.

Así que mejor se concentró en Epona, cuando sintió ese ya muy conocido aroma a duraznos.

-"Zelda"– pensó y volteó a verla.

Ahí estaba con un vestido blanco, escotado, con detalles morados alrededor del pecho, el cabello recogido dejando ver sus hombros y cuello. No podía evitar ver los "detalles" del vestido... A quien quería engañar, lo que de verdad observaba era la piel desnuda que la prenda dejaba ver.

–"¿A que maníaco se le ocurre quitarle partes a la ropa de una princesa? y a mi que se me ocurre ver las partes faltantes"– Pensé que se, digo, que te irías con aquel muchacho.

–Primero quería hablar contigo acerca de la piedra –hizo una pequeña pausa–, creo saber porqué te está afectando.

–"Oh, Farore ya lo sabe, va a pensar que soy un pervertido" ¿En serio?

-El hechizo en twili es una maldición... se refiere a afectar en dos formas a la persona que lo posea–le respondió.

- ¿Así?

- Así es, para ser más específica tiene que ver con pasar ciertos comportamientos de la bestia a tu forma humana, no solo dejarte como lobo sino en verdad convertirte en uno permanentemente conforme pase el tiempo.

–"Estoy perdido"–Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó–. Si, esa es la causa de...

–Que te hayas desmayado –lo interrumpió–, aún no estás acostumbrado.

–Si es… es por eso– contestó escondiendo lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo y verguenza.

–Entonces no es tan grave, solo deja de usarla por un tiempo y todo pasará. Y Link…

–¿Si?

–Creo que esa zanahoria ya está limpia– le comentó Zelda señalando una zanahoria con un agujerito.

Le entregó la roca a Link y se fue tranquilamente.

–"Por eso estas nervioso cada vez que ay una mujer cerca…"– pensó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa que podía ser de compasión o de burla.


	2. Instinto 2da parte

**"Para que dos se condenen falta una sola mirada."**

**Ana Clavel **(_"Las violetas son flores del deseo"_)

**Instinto**

Para el atardecer y toda la gente que había llegado ya no estaba, lo que incluía a las mujeres de otros pueblos.

–¡Por fin! ahora puedo irme sin desmayarme o comportarme como un idiota.

Al llegar a su casa sacó la roca de Midna de su bolsillo y la guardó en la gaveta de su escritorio. Iba a tomar el consejo de Zelda y dejar de usarla un tiempo. Después de todo era eso o volverse un animal para siempre.

–Hablando de ella ¿Dónde estará?, ¿se habrá ido? –sacudió la cabeza–Debe estar descansando en casa del Alcalde o tomando un baño.

Se acercó a una pequeña ventana y vio como el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a una gigantesca luna llena en un cielo que se salpicaba de estrellas. Al parecer sería una noche tranquila y sin contratiempos.

–Podría ir a bañarme a la pequeña cascada en el bosque, nadie va después del atardecer.

Tomó sólo que lo que necesitaba, se quitó la camisa y salió de su hogar para dirigirse a la vertiente de agua. Le ayudaría el refrescarse, así dormiría mejor. O al menos eso esperaba.

Por alguna razón se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado. Tal vez era simplemente que la noche estaba así o...

Adiós paz y tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué clase de enfermo dios o espíritu estaba jugando con su cordura?!

Delante de él, en el agua, estaba una mujer de piel pálida y cabellos castaños completamente desnuda, tomando agua con sus manos y dejándola caer por su cuerpo.

Link se quedó petrificado. Si quería irse tenía que hacerlo rápido o la ninfa en el agua se daría cuenta de su presencia, pero parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo pues sólo se quedó contemplando cada detalle de los movimientos de la mujer. No podía apartar la mirada serena de ella, de su cuerpo, de cada hebra que se le adhería...

Nunca, ni si quiera en sus más descabellados sueños, se hubiera imaginado ver a la soberana de Hyrule así. En ese momento más que nunca, quería correr hacia ella abrazarla y besarla, quería escucharla gemir, ver como temblaba su cuerpo junto al suyo...

Una voz interna le imploraba hacerlo, pero otra le decía que se alejara, que no era sensato ni siquiera el verla. Era impropio, estaba mal.

–"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Link? Aléjate, vete de una buena vez!"– Cerró los ojos, y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa; se estaba empezando a marear y a sentirse ridiculamente acalorado.

Sus primeros pasos fueran torpes y su primer error lo cometió al pisar una rama.

–"¡Demonios!"–pensó, seguro ella ya lo había escuchado.

Zelda se alertó y salió del agua tan rápido como pudo, se puso la capa y tomó su espada.

Link oyó pasos provenientes de la pequeña formación de agua e intentó levantarse y correr, pero no pudo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y eso hizo que se apoyara contra la pared de roca.

–"Ahora si estoy en problemas"– se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

La princesa salió con espada en mano buscando la causa del ruido, para su sorpresa vio a un joven de cabello rubio en el suelo recargado contra las rocas e inmediatamente corrió hacia él para ayudarlo.

–¡Link ¿Qué pasó, porqué estas en el suelo?!– la preguntó alarmada mientras pasaba una de las manos del joven sobre sus hombros.

–Estoy bien… solo fue un pequeño mareo.

No podía correr, y el tenerla tan cerca casi lo hacía perder la cordura. Claro que esa poca de razón le impedía tomarla y aprisionarla entre algún árbol y su propio cuerpo y hacer todo lo que le dictara su parte más primitiva.

Todo el recorrido solo estuvo atento a su rostro sereno, su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, su aroma y sobre todo de sus labios; se moría por probarlos...

No tenía muy claro como lograron subir los dos asta su casa, ni siquiera en que momento llegaron.

Zelda por supuesto, estaba preocupada por él, le estaba en deuda y fue principalmente por esa razón que se había quedado cuidándolo anteriormente y ahora, sentía...

Un cosquilleo en toda la espalda que la estremecía; unos dedos débiles surcaban sobre la tela de su capa, en busca de apoyo, pero para Zelda, era una caricia muy inquietante. Especialmente por que no llevaba nada más que eso puesto, por el susto, era lo único que había alcanzado a ponerse encima.

El joven estaba tan confundido que cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya lo estaba ayudando a recostarse sobre su cama.

–Aquí estarás bien– susurró, ayudándolo a acostarse.

Link entreabrió los ojos y vio como la bella soberana le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

–Gracias– le susurró y a continuación hizo algo que no hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando también la punta de su lengua hiciera un brevísimo contacto.

Zelda se sonrojó.

–Mejor te dejo descansar– Estaba por levantarse cuando la tomó de la muñeca.

–No te vayas, me gusta que estés cerca.

No pudo contestar pues su querido amigo ya se había dormido, claro, sin soltarle la mano.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y cumplir lo que le había pedido, aunque sólo sería un por un momento.

* * *

Link se despertó en la mañana. Sonrió al acordarse de la visión tan dichosa que había tenido, pero también recordó lo que había dicho antes de quedarse dormido y eso lo alarmó.

–¿Cómo pude?–se llevó las manos a la cara–..pero es verdad, su presencia me pone nervioso pero me agrada que esté cerca.

Con el tiempo la había llegado a conocer, no como a su monarca, si no como a una persona real. Se habían vuelto cercanos, eran amigos pero también se dio cuenta que tal vez, había algo más...

Se levantó rápido y empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse, no podía dejar que pensara mal de él por eso debía de hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Salió corriendo de su casa y corrió hacia la villa.

Debía hacerle saber que ella era… para él…

–Hey Link ¿Adonde vas tan con tanta prisa?

–¡Rusl!, iba a buscar a la princesa.

–Bueno, entonces apresúrate, parece que se marchará hoy mismo.

¿Cómo que se iba? De seguro era por su culpa.

–"En serio necesito hablar con ella"– Entonces se dirigió a la casa del Alcalde.

Tocó la puerta y para mala suerte del pobre Link, era una jovencita quien le había abierto la puerta, una muy bonita.

–Buen día ¿necesitas algo?– tenía el cabello cobrizo, y unos ojos grandes y oscuros.

Para su sorpresa, dentro de la casa del alcalde Bo había varias personas y, para preocupación del Héroe,con mujeres entre la multitud.

-"Por Din" Vengo a…buscar a la princesa.

-¡Claro, tu eres Link! No te había reconocido pasa. Ella esta dentro despidiéndose.

-"Sólo tengo que mantenerme frio y todo estará bien."

La jovencita que le había abierto la puerta lo guió hasta donde Bo solía practicar lucha, mientras le iba haciendo varias preguntas a lo que él respondía tan normal como podía. Porque siendo sincero con él mismo, iba más atento a la forma de su cuerpo que a lo que decía.

Otra vez sentía esa ansiedad de correr detrás de cualquier cosa que fuera mujer.

¿Por qué tenía que haber sido una la que abriera la puerta?

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la arena donde la gente convivía alegremente, esperaba que nadie reparara mucho en él.

La chica se despidió de Link e inmediatamente éste empezó a buscar a Zelda entre la multitud. Varias personas se acercaron a saludarlo, tanto hombres como mujeres, sobre todo mujeres, detalle que la princesa notó desde donde se encontraba.

–"No sabía que fueran tan popular "– se dijo a si misma, en ese momento otra jovencita le dirigía la palabra a él.

Link estaba muy nervioso, veía para todos lados buscándola, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía alguien lo abordaba para decirle halagos y preguntas que no entendía muy bien, solo respondía por inercia. Realmente en estos momentos los comentarios que pudieran hacerle no le importaban simplemente quería encontrar a Zelda y hablar a solas con ella.

De mientras, la susodicha, lo seguía con la mirada sin prestar mucha atención de los comentarios que le decía un joven con el que se encontraba platicando. Que hasta donde recordaba era el hijo de un ¿conde, marqués? Bueno no se acordaba de quien era, sus ojos estaban posados en un hyliano nervioso que volteaba a ver hacia todos lados.

–Me disculpa un momento caballero– le dijo al joven que se quedó sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

Caminó hacia él esquivando a cuanta persona encontraba.

Por su parte el pobre muchacho, seguía sin encontrar a Zelda y estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando comenzó a sentir el olor de la princesa. No importaba cuantas mujeres hubiera en ese momento, reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lado.

Como siempre hizo uso de ese recurso, empezando a seguir la fragancia, y para su sorpresa ni siquiera tuvo que buscar mucho, pues la bella muchacha ya se dirigía hacia él.

–Princesa yo…–

¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo ponía tan nervioso y febril? La admiraba mucho y debía admitir que se sentía atraído hacia ella en más de una manera.

–Vamos Link, antes de que te desmayes de nuevo– lo tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera de la casa.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la bella soberana de Hyrule iba jalando, como si de un niño se tratara, al salvador del reino.

Aunque ella tampoco sabría decir por que reaccionó así.

Sólo cuando salieron de la arena, el joven pudo quedar a la par de la princesa. Ésta le sonrió

Pronto llegaron al exterior, donde no había gente a la vista, para su buena suerte.

–"¿Entonces no está enojada con migo? Pensé que lo primero que haría sería abofetearme por atrevido" Quería hablar con usted… contigo de lo ayer– dio un suspiro y continuó– en verdad no se porque lo hice y quería disculparme.

Link estaba notablemente sonrojado, por lo que decidió bajar su rostro.

–No tienes porque apenarte Link– Zelda soltó la mano del joven para posarla en su rostro haciendo que éste la mirara a los ojos– no tienes la culpa, además no me molestó lo que hiciste.

Por su parte, él se sobresaltó por la acción de la princesa. De todas las situaciones que se pudo haber imaginado, ésta era la única que no se le ocurrió.

Ella se acercó más a Link, y con sus dos manos tomó su rostro con la firme intención de darle un beso.

–¡Princesa!

En el instante que casi rozaban sus labios, el sujeto con el que Zelda había platicado en la casa de Bo, abrió la puerta buscando a la muchacha.

Como reacción se alejaron notablemente sonrojados.

–"Tenía que ser éste"– pensó molesto el héroe.

–¿Que pasa? "¿Qué quiere ahora?"– Contestó la joven mujer escondiendo, tanto como podía, su malestar al haber sido interrumpida su conversación.

–La están buscando adentro– antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa de Bo, se quedó viendo con cierto desdén a Link –Es cierto, tu eres el famoso héroe ¿No?

–Si soy yo… Mucho gusto eh…

–Conde Sailon- Sin preguntar si quiera el nombre de Link este se dirigió de nuevo a ala joven gobernante– Princesa ¿me permitiría escoltarla?

–No gracias, el joven Link lo hará ¿Verdad?– dijo dirigiéndole a Link una sonrisa de complicidad.

Podría ver esa sonrisa toda la mañana, la tarde y la noche. Si no fuera por ese remedo de conde, se la llevaría en brazos hasta su casa para hacerle todo lo que ella deseara.

–Alteza– Sin decir más Link le ofreció su brazo a la princesa.

Sailon solo mostró una mirada de disgusto hacia el joven héroe y se fue, dejándolos solos otra vez.

Al estar cerca de la puerta, sin decir nada, empujó al héroe contra la puerta y lo besó.

Aunque sorprendido Link sólo atinó a rodearle con sus brazos y presionarla más contra él. Cuanto había deseado hacer aquello.

–Es mejor que entremos ya, o sospecharán.

–Pero...

Ni siquiera pudo replicar, porque Zelda lo tomó del brazo y ambos entraron pronto a la casa. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva era una forma extraña de vengarse de él, por lo que el mismo había hecho la noche anterior.

La mañana sería larga para Link.

En cuanto entraron a ala casa no tuvo oportunidad de estar junto a su Princesa, pues cada vez que quería acercarse, alguien se la llevaba por entre la gente o a él le empezaban a hacer plática.

Claro que no faltaron las miradas de complicidad entre los dos, uno que otro roce de sus manos y alguna que otra caricia furtiva.

Un rato después fueron llamados a una mesa que se había colocado para el desayuno de despedida.

Como era de esperarse, Bo que era el alcalde se sentó del lado izquierdo de la monarca y, por petición de Zelda, el héroe de Hyrule a su derecha. Propuesta con la que Link estuvo muy honrado y encantado con el gesto.

Por supuesto hubo cierto personaje que no estuvo contento con tal acto, pues se suponía que él se sentaría ahí por ser el noble de visita. Pero eso no le importó a La Princesa, de hecho a nadie.

La comida fue como se esperaba, claro que hubo un incidente que a Link no le desagradó del todo.

Una muchacha que pasó un plato al Héroe, coqueteó descaradamente con él, claro que no le fue muy indiferente, razón por la que recibió un pequeño y doloroso castigo por debajo de la mesa. Cortesía de Zelda por supuesto.

Aunque un tiempo después, el joven sintió que algo suave rosó su pierna derecha y no era algún gato o perro del lugar. Era algo más suave.

De repente volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Zelda platicando con el Alcalde ¿Sería ella?

La princesa lo miró de reojo y sonrió con esa mirada maliciosa que le gustaba.

Si en definitiva era ella.

Lo único malo era el hecho que ese mismo día se iba y él no quería que se fuera. Deseaba tener más tiempo para estar con ella.

¿Por qué se tenía que ir precisamente hoy?, ¿no podía quedarse sólo un día más?

En el estado en el que se encontraba no iba a ser muy bueno para él, es decir, si cuando estaba con ella se ponía como loco, ahora que ella se fuera si se que se iba desquiciar de verdad.

¿Debería pedirle que se quedara?

Él no lo sabía pero ella estaba pensando lo mismo. No había asuntos urgentes en castillo, todos estaban resueltos, en parte gracias a la ayuda que el mismo Link le había dado.

No sería mala idea, pensaban los dos.

Cerca del atardecer, ya no había más visitantes y Zelda solo esperaba que llegaran por ella.

–Espero que no les haya pasado nada, ya es tarde– dijo mirando hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

–¿Ves?, mejor quédate conmigo "no era exactamente la forma en que pensaba pedírselo, bueno al menos se lo dije"–sugirió a Zelda, poniendo una sonrisa expectante en su rostro.

La princesa lo quedó viendo sorprendida por el inesperado comentario, para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

–Lo estoy diciendo en serio– le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos suplicantes, como si fuera un cachorro.

Zelda no podía evitar sentirse conquistada por esa mirada. Prácticamente ya la había convencido….

En el momento que ella estaba por darle su respuesta, escucharon el sonido de pisadas, con lo que los dos se soltaron de las manos.

–Princesa llegó un mensaje…–Bo dejó de hablar al ver al par de jóvenes solos– ¡Oh! Espero no interrumpir.

–No no, solo estábamos platicando –contestó pronto la princesa–. Pero adelante continúe.

–Ah si claro, al parecer su escolta tuvo problemas en el camino y no vendrán hasta mañana por usted alteza.

La cara de Link por fuera mostraba preocupación, pero esto solo era una máscara. Por dentro prácticamente daba saltos de felicidad. Sólo que los saltos de felicidad terminaron pronto, sintió un dolor fuerte en los músculos de todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubieran puesto debajo de una roca y lo aplastaran lentamente.

Como la princesa estaba hablando de que hacer con el alcalde Bo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que le estaba pasando al joven si no hasta que este cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

Lo último que Link oyó fue que lo llamaron desde muy lejos, antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, como la vez anterior, estaba de nuevo en su casa pero esta vez se encontraba en la parte de abajo. Al parecer le habían improvisado una cama, con varias mantas y algunos cojines, para dejarlo más cómodo.

Fuera de eso, sentía que algo había de diferente en él.

Levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y se dio cuenta de algo, o se había quedado dormido mucho tiempo y le crecieron las uñas o…

–¿Garras?

Por reflejo se llevo las manos a la cara, todo parecía normal hasta que llegó a donde deberían de estar sus puntiagudas orejas, no encontrándolas en su sitio, si no que ahora estaban más arriba y se sentían peludas.

Volteó hacia el librero, recordando que ahí tenía un pequeño espejo. Dirigiéndose rapidamente hacia él.

Lo que vio en su reflejo, lo dejó sin palabras:

En su frente, estaba la tan distintiva marca de su "yo" canino, y como lo había sospechado, sus orejas estaban cubiertas de pelo grisáceo, confundiéndose con su propio cabello.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó el espejo contra su frente…

–"Sólo faltan los colmillos– volvió a poner el espejo frente a él–, efectivamente tengo colmillos"

Como no iba a sentirse extraño, si había cambiado casi por completo. La pregunta era ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar así?, días, meses... Esperaba no fuera tanto tiempo.

-Alguien viene- se dijo al escuchar que alguien subía por las escaleras de afuera de su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó a donde se encontraba acostado, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la intención de que no vieran el estado en el que se encontraba. Nadie sabía de la habilidad para cambiar, excepto Zelda y Midna por supuesto.

Zelda entró y volteó a ver donde, supuestamente, el joven todavía dormitaba.

–Parece estar más tranquilo– dijo en voz baja.

Por otro lado, el pobre Link estaba que se debatía entre deseos de levantarse o quedarse donde estaba, al sentir que ella se acercaba.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, cuando sintió la mano de la princesa posarse sobre su brazo.

–¿Link? –Lo movió un poco para ver si en verdad seguía dormido– ¿Te sientes bien?

El joven se reincorporó sin quitarse las sábanas de encima, por temor a asustar a la muchacha con el aspecto que tenía.

–Claro, estoy mejor– mintió.

Zelda lo observó un rato antes de a hablar.

–No te creo –le recriminó sin quitarle la vista de encima–, eres muy malo mintiendo, ya quítate eso de encima...

–¡No! –pero fue demasiado tarde para evitar que la princesa le quitara las mantas.

En un principio, la muchacha se asustó no porque le tuviera miedo sino por el aspecto que poseía en ese momento. Pero esa expresión desapareció tan pronto como vio que el joven al que quería volvía el rostro haciendo un vano intento por esconderlo.

Se acercó a él, quien seguía sin voltear, y lo abrazó. Acción con la cual Link se sorprendió.

–¿No sientes temor hacia mi?

–No tengo porque temerte– después de haberle dicho aquello, le sonrió.

Sin pensarlo se acurrucó en el pecho de Zelda, disfrutando del contacto de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y de ese aroma que era ya muy bien conocido por él. Podría haberse dormido en esa posición pero un pensamiento poco agradable asalto sus pensamientos:

–"¿Qué tal si le hago daño, si pierdo el control y la lastimo?"– se separó de ella y se zafó del abrazo de la muchacha.

–¿Link que pasa?– le preguntó confundida por el cambió de humor.

–Mejor vete…– dijo bajando la mirada.

–¿Por qué?– ella lo tomó de la muñeca– no me iré asta que me digas por qué.

–Tengo miedo– le contestó aún sin verla a los ojos.

–¿De que?– soltando uno de sus brazos, posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del joven e hizo que éste volteara– Link...

–No quiero lastimarte, y…– ella lo besó, fue un contacto breve pero agradable.

Su cuerpo se tensó por una caricia como esa, aún así no dudó en corresponderla.

Zelda se separó unos centímetros solo para añadir:

–Si me hubieras querido hacer daño, lo habrías hecho ya– se acomodó frente a él y apoyó su frente contra la de Link.

Esta vez fue el quien la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él.

–Entonces, ¿te quedarás conmigo?

–Toda la noche– le respondió– además, creo que te ves bonito con esas orejas.

Ambos se rieron de ese comentario.

Link puso su rostro frente a su princesa. Se separaron un momento, en el cual Zelda se deshizo de la capa , después se quitó la tiara.

Él solo la observaba, hasta que decidió ayudarla quitándole los listones de su cabello.

En ese momento no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba pasando. El haberla visto por accidente bañándose, lo había dejado sin palabras pero el tener la oportunidad de tocarla era...

–"Si es real... entonces..."–pensó. Para confirmar que lo que veía era verdad, alzó ambas manos y tocó su rostro, recorriendo después su cuello, su pecho, deteniéndose inseguro de avanzar más.

Zelda decidió ayudarlo tomando sus muñecas guiando sus brazos hacia su espalda, hasta donde estaba el cierre de su vestido.

–Ayúdame a quitármelo– le dijo al oído.

Se impresionó a si misma al pedirle que hiciera aquello, no se creía capaz de pedir tal cosa.

Un cosquilleo nació en su vientre, cuando él empezó a pasar la punta de sus uñas sobre su espalda. Era una sensación que no podía describirse con claridad, sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que el joven acercaba su boca a su piel, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, no quería que se detuviera.

El joven lo notó cuando sintió como la piel de la soberana se erizaba cada vez que la tocaba y suspiraba.

Cuando estaba por dirigirse a los tirantes de la prenda, Zelda se separó de él:

–Dije que me ayudaras ¿lo recuerdas?– le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella misma se quitaba la ropa, delante de un par de ojos azules que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, tenía la sesación de que casi podían ver a través de ella. Se sentía algo intimidada, nadie, salvo unas cuantas personas, la habían visto desnuda antes.

Sin dejar de observarla Link la tomó de los brazos jalándola con cuidado hacia si, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, quitándole lo que le quedaba de ropa e inmediatamente atrapando sus labios otra vez.

La recostó entre las mantas que hacían de cama, y dejó de besarla en los labios y comenzó a bajar despacio por su cuello, sintiendo como sus senos subían y bajaban con cada respiración, pero ella le impidió que la siguiera tocando, empujándolo.

Link se asustó un poco al sentir dos suaves manos sobre su cadera, que deslizaban su pantalón por sus piernas, dejándolo descubierto. Se sonrojó y ella también, jamás había visto a un varón desnudo, salvo en libros y pinturas, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió cuando Zelda pasó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por el vientre y pecho del joven, acercándose para besar su cuello y sus oídos provocando que el joven suspirara, su ansiedad sólo se incrementaba al toque de sus manos que lo acariciaban curiosas. Unos segundos después la tomó de las muñecas y la recostó debajo de él.

La urgencia de tomarla se hizo más fuerte.

La besó de una forma suave primero en los labios, bajando por el cuello y rozando la piel de la mujer con la punta de su nariz, llegando a donde estaban sus pechos dándose el gusto de recorrerlos con sus labios, suaves y cálidos. Jamás creyó verla así tan vulnerable, tan hermosa.

-¡Ah!- arqueó la espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la boca de Link sobre sus pechos, jugando con ellos.

Mientras una de sus manos seguían sosteniendo las muñecas de la princesa y la otra se ocupaba de reconocer cada centímetro de ella. Sus piernas, cintura, vientre, su centro... húmedo y cálido, provocando que su ahora amante suspirara y se quejara, sin dejar de probar la piel del valle de sus pechos, atrapando de vez en cuando sus labios.

Zelda se estremeció al tacto de esas manos que la buscaban. Quería abrazarlo pero no podía, seguía siendo sujeta por las muñecas.

Intentaba reprimir sus quejidos, pero era en vano hacerlo y lo sabía, pues estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que nublaban su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera por si solo, empezando a moverse incitante debajo de él, atrapándolo entre sus piernas, esperando acrecentar esa sensación.

Link, ávido, volvió a buscar los labios de ella liberando por fin las muñecas de la Princesa. Quien contestaba con el mismo deseo con que él la besaba, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho; de vez en cuando pasando sus manos sobre las curiosas orejas con pelaje plomizo que ahora poseía, hasta bajar por su espalda, llegando hasta sus glúteos.

Al saber lo que venía, ambos se vieron a los ojos buscando algún rastro de incertidumbre sin encontrarlo.

Zelda cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un quejido, aferrándose con las manos a los hombros de Link, al sentir como se unía a él, quien sólo empuñó las sábanas y apretó los dientes abrumado; ambos acostumbrándose al cuerpo del otro, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de los dos.

Entreabriendo los ojos, la princesa, observó el rostro de su amante que ya se encontraba mirándola con intensidad, esperando un señal que le dijera que podía seguir. Ella no tuvo que pronunciar palabra alguna, fueron sus ojos quienes indicaron todo.

Sin decir nada movió su cadera contra la de ella provocando una sensación tan placentera para ambos, que casi gritaron. Sin embargo ninguno de los dejó de verse a los ojos, aún cuando ese primer movimiento causó que se estremecieran desde adentro.

Primero se movían de manera lenta y larga, aprovechando para darse un beso breve. Sin embargo sus cuerpos pidieron ir más rápido buscando aumentar esa sensación que los hacía enloquecer, que los hacía casi desfallecer, que los hacía soltar quejidos y gemidos que ya no podían reprimir; despertando sus sentidos y al mismo tiempo haciendo que perdieran la razón. Fue hasta ese momento que cerraron los ojos, tratando de hacer que perdurara aquel placentero momento. Estaban llegando al final, el placer que sentían, intensificándose.

Zelda se abrazó a Link con brazos y piernas, sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. El joven también sintió lo mismo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él, permitiéndose sentir ese aroma a mujer que desde el primer día lo llenó de un deseo desconocido por ella. Tomó aire al moverse una última vez dentro de ella.

Se dejaron vencer, cayendo cansados pero satisfechos, hundiéndose en un estado de somnolencia y satisfacción. Sintiéndose perdidos del mundo de afuera; juntos uno al otro, abrazados, diciéndose palabras silenciosas que entendían sin tener que pronunciarlas.

En algún momento se quedaron dormidos sin separarse, sintiendo el calor que cada uno poseía. No sin antes decirse dos palabras que los hicieron sentirse aún más completos, alejando cualquier sombra de duda y temor.

Link se despertó buscando el calor de su princesa a su lado, pero al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos y la buscó con la mirada.

Encontrándola frente a él cepillándose el cabello. Lo mejor de todo era que ahora si podía acercarse tanto como el quisiera... Como ahora, que estaba a nomas de estirar un brazo y deslizar sus dedos sobre esa tersa piel, estrecharla contra si y volver a poseerla otra vez.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Zelda, quien soltó un gritito, pero eso no impidió que se acomodara contra el pecho del muchacho; disfrutando de su cercanía y calidez.

–Pensé que dormiría hasta tarde Sir Link– le mencionó con algo de picardía escondida en la frase.

–¿Que pensaría la princesa de mi si no soy buen anfitrión?– preguntó, antes de besarle en la oreja.

–Pensaría que ya ha sido un muy atento– le dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo, que la mantenía sujeta.

–Eso no quiere decir que ya no le vaya a prestar atención, ¿o si?

No la dejo responder, la besó mientras ambos se reían y se refugiaban debajo de la manta. Lo único que se veía era una bolita de tela que se movía, de la cuál también se oía el ruido de risas hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los detuvo.

–Oh no– dijo el joven muy asustado asomando la cabeza por encima de la manta.

–Entonces debemos que levantarnos– Zelda, por otra parte, estaba mas tranquila.

Link empezó a buscar su ropa bastante asustado. Ni bien terminaba de ponerse el pantalón encima, tocaron de nuevo, echó una mirada detrás de el, para ver a una muy tranquila Zelda apenas buscando debajo de un cojín marrón.

–Zelda... - dijo en un tono suplicante porque los golpes de la puerta se estaban volviendo insistentes.

Cerró los ojos y rogó alas diosas que no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Entreabrió la puerta y vio a Bo, Fado y Rusl parados frente a su puerta.

–Link! ¿Parece que ya estas mejor eh?– comento Fado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Nos da gusto que ya te veas más saludable– lo secundó Rusl.

–Si gracias, pero ¿Porque están aquí?

–Ah si la Princesa, solo queremos avisarle que vendrán por ella a medio día ¿Nos dejas pasar a verla muchacho?

–Bueno lo que pasa es que esta dormida y...

Escuchó como un sonido metálico chocando contra el suelo

–Oh parece que ya esta despierta.-

El corazón de Link empezó a latir casi tan rápido como el de un ratón, cuando el alcalde Bo empujó la puerta, si la veían de la manera en la que estaban momentos antes... Habría muchos problemas.

–Buen día - dijo una muy tranquila y, para su alivio, vestida Zelda.

–"¿Como es que..? "

–Alteza solo venimos a informarle que…

Quien sabe que cosas más le dijeron, el pobre y confundido héroe solo alcanzó a captar las palabras "por usted... después... medio día... gracias... que te recuperes pronto Link..." Y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

–Ya puedes quitar esa cara– le dijo la princesa después de dejar un sobre una mesita de la habitación.

–¿Como te vestiste tan rápido? si yo vi cuando tú estabas...– se sentó y entonces sin decir ninguna palabra, Zelda le respondió volteándose hacia el y abriendo la prenda que llevaba puesta– ¡Oh ya veo! Se me olvidó la capa

La bella mujer que tenía enfrente de él, se rió y lo último que escuchó antes de que volviera a abrazarla, le mencionó…

–Aún no es mediodía, faltan varias horas– dijo sugerente.

La atrajo hacía el y se disponía a quitarle, su única prenda cuando una duda lo asaltó

–¿Zelda, tu sabías ya que yo...?

–Si, desde el establo- le respondió contenta

–Entonces lo del manantial ¿Fue a propósito?

–¿A que te refieres?– Link se acercó a su oído y le dijo lo que pasó antes de que ella lo encontrara tirado cerca de la entrada de la pequeña cascada de Ordona.

–¿Me estabas espiando? –Su mirada le estaba dando miedo, pues no sabía si estaba enojada o no– debí de haberte dejado ahí tirado- después de eso sólo se rió de la cara de vergüenza, algo tardía, de su compañero.

* * *

**Preguntas y comentarios en el botón de aquí nomas.**

**COMENTARIOOOOO**

**La generala**


End file.
